The Heart of the Rat
by Rezuna Kitsune Of Ice
Summary: To make this long summary a short one... Yuki's having trouble confessing his feelings to Tohru, so Ayame and Shigure try to help. Doesn't work, and they bring Akito into it... Yukiru! R&R!
1. Realizations

**Fruits Basket**

**Heart of the Rat**

**By Rezu-chan**

**Author's Notes:**

**Rezu:** All right! My first Fruits Basket fic! .::smile smile::. When I read the first two books, yeah, I fell in love… And then I saw all four of the movies! GOD, IT ROCKS!

**Rown:** .::sweatdrop::. Settle down, Kitsune… We've got some Notes to get done!

**Rezu:** .::sighs::. Right, right… Geez, I swear it, Rown-kun… If I didn't know any better, I'd think of you as a cross between Hatori and Hiro Sohma…

**Rown:** .::blushes::. Wh-What?! Why!?

**Rezu:** .::giggles::. You're serious like Hatori, and you try to hide but at the same time show that you like someone, just like Hiro with Kisa!

**Rown:** .::turns bright red, turning around and leaving::.

**Rezu:** .::laughs::. Not to mention he looks so much like Hiro-kun! Except for Rown's blue eyes and Hiro's brown ones… .::looks to Readers::. All right, I've held you out for far too long!

This is a Yuki/Tohru romance, and it's mostly about Yuki's struggle to confess his love for the girl! But wait… What's Ayame up to? And what is Akito going to do?!

I think I'll go ahead and get things started now…

**Disclaimer: Rezu-chan** does not own **Fruits Basket**, or any of the characters from the show that will appear in this fic.

**Warning: Slight Hentai (Coming from Shigure, no doubt!), Cussing (Kyo),**

**Chapter One**

**Realization**

The silver-haired beauty stood in the upstairs hallway of the Novelist's house, looking down from where he was to the chocolate-haired girl who was talking to that perverted novelist.

"… And since Kagura can't go, I was wondering if you could do it? Ayame and I would be very grateful if you could model the outfit for Ayame's new Fashion Magazine!" Shigure Sohma explained with his fake innocence. "It would mean the world… to us…"

Yuki Sohma just sighed, shaking his head with a slight grin on his cream-colored skin. Everyone knew that Tohru Honda was just too naïve for her own good at times. She couldn't tell when someone was faking, but then again, knowing Shigure, it must be _very_ indecent.

"Oh… Of course, Shigure! Now can I possibly say no? I love Ayame's designs!" Tohru replied, smiling sweetly. "What do I have to wear?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Shigure exclaimed in his singsong type of voice.

He pulled the outfit out from behind the door he stood by, showing it to the girl.

Yuki gasped as he stared at the very, _very_ short dress. The top was midnight black with light pink cherry blossom petals going from the left shoulder down to the left thigh. The skirt part of the dress was probably the most attractive thing Yuki had ever seen; it had the same color pink lining to separate the top from the skirt, and it looked sort of like a Celtic design. The skirt was, of course, the same color black as the top.

Yuki gulped, blushing bright pink at the thought of Tohru wearing that. It was only lucky that the top was kind of like a leotard, so if she _did_ wind up proving that the skirt was _way_ too short, her panties would be covered at least. However, this thought was driving the Prince crazy. He couldn't stop blushing, and he was struggling not to transform at the same time.

"O-Oh my… Wha-What a lovely design…" Tohru stuttered, sweatdropping as she stared at the outfit with a nervous look.

"Hmm? Oh… You don't… like it?" Shigure asked, looking crestfallen.

"N-No! No! Of course not! I love it!" the girl spoke, turning her nervous grin into a full smile. "Not to worry! I will wear it for you!"

The moment Yuki heard this, there was a **POOF** of pink smoke. His clothes fell to the floor immediately, and then he, in his Rat form, landed on top of the soft fabric.

Tohru blinked, looking up the stairs and wondering what happened. Shigure knew what had happened, and so he laughed quietly to himself, and then held out the outfit to Tohru.

"Why don't you go try-" Shigure began, but then he was smashed over the head with a frying pan.

With anime swirls for eyes, the poor Dog fell to the floor in a lump. The little Onigiri looked up, seeing the hotheaded Cat glaring simply at the stupid Dog who now had a bump as large as the frying pan itself on his head.

"You stupid pervert!! Quit acting like a lecher get with the damn program!!" Kyo shouted in anger, griping the frying pan and getting ready to take another swing.

"No! Please, it's all right, Kyo… Just leave him the way he is…" Tohru exclaimed, trying to calm Kyo Sohma down.

The Cat-boy looked at her with a confused look, but just one look at that smile, and he settled down. Taking a deep breath, he dropped the frying pan and stomped up the stairs, going to his room.

Yuki the Rat watched with narrowed eyes. For the first time, he actually thought Kyo as a threat! How could he? I mean, that stupid cat can't even touch him when they get into fights, so how on earth could he possibly feel threatened?

He then heard footsteps running up the stairs, turning around quickly, he saw Tohru walk over to him. Seeing that smile on her face… it could make any man melt, especially Yuki. With a red color stinging his little cheeks, he felt himself get picked up into the hands of the girl.

"Oh no! Yuki, did somebody hug you?"

The Rat shook his head, managing to choke out. "Y-You forget… Not only when we are hugged by a normal person of the opposite sex do we change form, it is also when we get really… **_really_ **nervous…"

"Huh? But what's there to be nervous about?"

Yuki gulped at this; he'd have to make something up. He couldn't tell her that he'd imagined her in that Skimpy Little Dress of Ayame's! Thinking quickly, he immediately answered.

"W-Well… When Kyo was walking to his room, I guess I got a bit nervous that he'd step… on me?" he spoke, keeping in his nervous snicker. "Umm… W-Would you mind… putting me down?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! Of course!" Tohru said, placing him safely, back on the floor. She then smiled and got up, holding the dress in both her hands now. "I'll see you later then?"

Yuki nodded, staring at her with those big purple eyes. Tohru couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked right now.

And so, the girl skipped to her room, leaving the Rat Prince to stand there in the hall. It was then that there was another **POOF** of smoke, and the Rat had changed back to the silver-headed Prince.

Slipping on his clothes, Yuki blushed lightly as he thought about how strangely he'd been acting around Tohru. His heart had been beating so fast for that time he was with her, and he'd been stuttering and blushing and transforming whenever he was around her! What was wrong with him??

Then it hit him, he ran down the stairs and appeared beside Shigure in his room in only 2 seconds. The Dog had been startled at first, but he recovered and asked.

"All right, what do you need?"

"I need… to know why I'm feeling so strangely around Honda-san…" Yuki answered simply, sitting down in one of the chairs. "You're a Novelist of lots of books, right? Well then, tell me this! Why does my face get warm whenever I'm with her? Why do I stutter? Why do I get so nervous? And when I see her and Kyo talking, why do I get this feeling that he's a threat??"

"Whoa! WHOA! Let's slow down now, Yuki!" Shigure insisted, watching as the boy's impatience changed to patience. A smirk settled on his face as he recalled all that Yuki had said, giving Yuki the feeling that he shouldn't come to Shigure for answers. "Well, my friend… That thing with Kyo, that's to be expected of the Cat and Rat, but… it seems that you are… You are in love with our little Tohru!"

With wide eyes, Yuki blushed just a little bit. "But… how? I've always known that I liked her… Just as a friend… She was just like a sister to me… But… How could I **love** her in the way you' re talking about?"

"Well, it's really quite simple… You were the first of us to meet Tohru, right? Well, it's natural that if you know someone as kind as her, that you'll fall in love… It's happened with many of the Sohmas… Momiji, Hatori, Kisa, Ritsu… Even myself and Kyo!"

"WHAT?!" Yuki shouted out when he heard that stupid cat's name.

Shigure laughed nervously, "Just kidding! Of course not Kyo! He's just… well… a little too stupid for his own good… But that's actually a good thing, don't you think? All of us love her as one of the family, but it seems that only you love her the way you do…"

Yuki looked away from Shigure right now, looking at the floor to his right side, listening to what the Dog had to say.

"If you really do love her… Then tell her… It'll feel much better once you've done so…"

"But what if… she doesn't feel the same way about me?"

"Well then! You'll just be moping around my house and, if worst comes to worst, you'll want Hatori to erase your memory of her…" Shigure said.

Yuki glared menacingly at the Dog. "I would never!! Even if she doesn't return my love, I will never want to forget about her!!"

Shigure smiled at Yuki's determination, sitting back in his chair and folding his arms. "Why don't you come to the Modeling Shoot with Tohru and I? Maybe you can tell her then?"

"I… I don't know… if I could…"

"Well, the offer's wide open for the rest of today and tomorrow morning… Because we'll be leaving tomorrow at noon."

Yuki nodded in response, walking out of the room and closing the sliding door behind him.


	2. Perfection

1**Fruits Basket**

**The Heart of the Rat**

**By Rezu-chan**

**Disclaimer: Rezu-chan** does not own **Fruits Basket**, or any of the characters from the show that will appear in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Perfection

* * *

**

Everything seemed blurry to Yuki Sohma as he slowly walked out of his room and down the stairs, his eyes as dark as the sky was right now with that huge storm. However, he didn't know where he was going, why he was doing it, or what he'd do.

Tohru Honda sighed, sitting down on the couch and holding a picture frame in her hands. She smiled, looking down at the photo of her mother.

"Mom… I can't sleep… It's so hard to when I'm so excited about tomorrow… I'm going to be modeling a dress for Ayame and Shigure… And hopefully…" she began, blushing with her eyes closed for a moment. "… Hopefully Yuki will go with us…"

"Honda… -san…?" a soft and quiet voice spoke.

Tohru quickly looked up, seeing Yuki standing there before her. She blushed brightly.

"Yuki?! Wha-What are you doing up at this hour?" she asked, careful to keep it a whisper so Shigure and Kyo wouldn't hear them.

"Honda… -san…" Yuki repeated, slowly growing near to her.

Tohru instinctively jumped to her feet and back away as Yuki walked toward her. Was he sleepwalking again? That had to be it! He doesn't know what he's doing!

"Y-Yuki… W-Wake up…?"

"I don't… want to…" he responded mindlessly, continuing his advance on her.

OK, now Tohru was scared. She'd been backed into the corner of the room, and Yuki was blocking all of the ways out. Yuki put his right hand on the wall just beside Tohru's head, and then used his left to cup her chin. Tohru blushed brightly as Yuki's dark, sleeping, half closed eyes shimmered with a hint of desire.

The boy began to close the very small gap between Tohru's face and his own, his lips yearning for her's. However, just when his had brushed her's, his eyes had closed completely, and he fell backwards onto the floor.

Tohru rushed to his side, putting a hand on his left arm. She blushed, staring down at his face, or more specifically, his lips.

'_Was he… trying to kiss me? In his sleep? B-B-But how?! I don't understand! Mother, I think I'll call Uo-chan and Hana-chan tomorrow and ask if they could… No, I better not… It'll embarrass him if I tell them…'_ she thought.

"Yuki, wake up… Come on, wake up…" she cooed.

Yuki stirred slightly, and then those normal violet eyes opened, only to look at her. A smile spread on his face as he stared straight into her beautiful forest green eyes.

"Hello, Honda-san… Would you mind if I asked why you woke me up?"

"Umm… Well… Y-You were sleepwalking again, and…"

Yuki's eyes widened, he didn't actually try to kiss her, did he? It's what he was doing in his dream, so who knows? She probably does!

'_No… I shouldn't ask her… I will make her uncomfortable if I do… So… I'll just hope that I didn't…'_ he thought, sighing as he slowly got into a sitting position.

He looked around, finding that he indeed wasn't in his room and was downstairs. "I guess I was, wasn't I? Well, it's still morning… Would you like some help fixing breakfast, Honda-san?"

Tohru blinked, staring at him with that smile of hers. _'Even if he doesn't remember what he did… I'm all right with it… It's probably better that he doesn't, anyway…'_ "All right, let's go, OK?"

* * *

As Yuki fried a fish on the stove, he'd every so often take small glances at Tohru, blushing lightly to himself every time. It really did seem as though he'd fallen for this girl, it was so obvious! It was almost sad that Tohru was too naïve to figure it out…

He took another look at her out of the corner of his eye, and then blushed. He had been thinking about how the dress would look on her, and he just felt really, **_really_** warm when he did. Although, he hadn't noticed that he'd been staring at her for quite a long time, and she was now staring right back at him.

Yuki smiled when he did realize that Tohru was looking at him, too.

"Umm… Yuki? I think your fish is burning…" Tohru said, pointing.

Yuki blinked out of his daze, looking to the fish and quickly putting it onto a plate. The smoke came up from the now burnt black fish, and then an idea came to him. He smirked.

'_I think I'll give this to Kyo…'

* * *

_

Shigure hummed happily as he walked to the dining table, sitting down comfortably in his spot.

"Tohru! Are you finished with breakfast yet?"

"As a matter of fact…" Tohru began, walking in with two special food trays, one in each of her hands.

"… We are." Yuki finished as he followed her and put the trays down in their places.

"Ah… So you decided to help our little Flower in the kitchen, did you?" Shigure asked Yuki as he watched him sit down.

"Yes… It was the least I could do…"

"I hope you cooked something good! 'Cause I'm starved!" Kyo exclaimed, jumping to his seat at the table and getting straight to the point of eating the black-looking fish sticks that were **_supposedly_** made by Tohru. Just one bite was all it took, he felt sick and just shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?! GIVE ME FOOD POISONING?!"

"… Maybe…" Yuki mumbled quietly to himself.

Unfortunately, or not, for Yuki, Kyo heard him with his sensitive cat ears.

"YOU DID THIS, YOU DAMN RAT?! WHY I-" Kyo began, but was then punched across the jaw and sent flying through the paper door by Yuki, again.

"Yuki, you didn't have to do that… Why do you and Kyo fight so much? I know you're the rat and cat of the Zodiac, and they hate each other… and you may be possessed by their vengeful spirits… but you are not them!" Tohru spoke, a sad look on her face.

This face made Yuki feel awful for hurting Kyo, and in a way, Tohru was right. They aren't the real rat and cat from the old folktale, and yet they do fight, just the way the real ones did. They didn't have to act that way… They just did…

"I… I'm sorry, Honda-san…" Yuki apologized, bowing slightly. "I know that we aren't the real ones who started this whole thing… They were our ancestors… So… I apologize… And now, I will… I will try my best to try and avoid fighting with Kyo."

Tohru made a surprised, but joyful look at him. "Oh, Yuki! I'm so happy!"

Yuki smiled gently at Tohru, thinking to himself. _'Anything for you… Tohru-kun…'_


	3. The Dog's Not So Perfect Plan

**Fruits Basket**

**The Heart of the Rat**

**By Rezu-chan**

**Disclaimer: Rezu-chan** does not own **Fruits Basket**, or any of the characters from the show that may appear in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter Three **

**The Dog's Not-so-Perfect Trick**

* * *

Tohru sighed, sitting in her room on her bed. She stared at the dress she was to model that was hanging on the hook placed in the wall in front of her bed. She then blushed as she thought about how things would be.

"Oh, wow… I'm going to be modeling this for a magazine… I didn't even know that Ayame was planning on one!"

"Honda-san?" a voice asked, knocking on the sliding door softly.

"Huh? Oh, come in!" Tohru said quickly, looking to the entrance of her room.

The door slid open to the right, showing that Yuki had stood there. He took a step inside before closing the door behind him. Smiling, he looked to Tohru and began to speak.

"Are you almost ready? Shigure told me to come get you."

"Oh! O-Of course I'm ready… I guess you could say I'm a little… nervous…" Tohru admitted, closing her eyes and sighing.

"I can't say I blame you, Honda-san… It's quite an… _interesting_ outfit…" Yuki said, looking at the dress and blushing again. "But… I'm sure you'll do great…"

Tohru looked up at him from where she sat, seeing that he had walked over to her and knelt down so his face was level with her's.

"You can do it… Not only for Shigure and Ayame's sake… but… for mine as well…"

Tohru smiled, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. She then nodded in response, getting to her feet and helping Yuki up. But, in the process, she accidentally lost her balance and fell forward into Yuki's chest.

For that split second, Yuki felt as though he'd explode! His stomach had flipped over and, even now, could feel something raging through him.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Yuki!" Tohru apologized, watching as the pink smoke slowly disappeared to reveal and very red-looking rat lying down on the huge clothes that he'd been wearing.

"It's… all right…" Yuki said slowly, looking up at her and trying _really_ hard to recall those feelings he'd just felt. Just what exactly were they?

Tohru put her hand down in front of him, allowing him to hop onto it. With her other hand, she picked up all of his clothes, took her outfit, and then held them and _him_ close to her as she walked on, out of the room.

Yuki's little cheeks were very, _very_ red now. Especially since he was leaning against the area where Tohru's heart should be…

'_I could… get used to this…'_ he thought, looking up at Tohru, only to see her smile back at him.

* * *

When they'd gotten down stairs, Shigure was already waiting on them.

"Oh, good… You're ready. Now, where'd Yuki?" he asked.

"I'm right here…" Yuki said, waving a little arm at the Dog.

"We can't really leave until you change back, you know…" Shigure mumbled with a hand over one of his eyes.

Tohru put the Rat on the floor and watched as the pink smoke just **POOF**ed in. She then closed her eyes tightly, turning around so she couldn't see the naked Prince. Half of her actually wanted to turn back around, but her more sensible side kept her from doing so.

Yuki took his clothes from her, and then quickly got dressed again. He turned and nodded to Shigure, who happily took the dress from Tohru and lead them all out to a car. It seemed as though Ayame had been waiting for them in his new black convertible.

"Come on, everyone! We have fashion to show! Hohohoho…" Ayame laughed.

"HEY!!!" a voice shouted behind Yuki, Tohru and Shigure.

They all turned around to see Kyo running up to them. "Hey! You're _not_ leaving me here at this dump alone!"

"Yeah… You're only saying that because Kagura's coming, isn't it?" Shigure asked, grinning.

"SHUT UP!!"

Yuki glared at Kyo. It looked as if he'd have to try and keep that stupid **CAT** away from _his_ little Onigiri.

"Oh, Brother!

* * *

I'm so happy you were able to come!" Ayame exclaimed, smiling as he drove.

"Whatever… I only came because I wanted to protect Honda-san from a Snake like you…" Yuki responded, glaring.

Ayame was a bit startled and began to laugh nervous at his younger brother of whom was sitting in the back seat of the car with Tohru sitting to his left in the middle, and Kyo sitting to Tohru's left. Shigure naturally sat in the front beside Ayame, being best friends and all.

"You idiot! Watch the damn road!!" Kyo shouted in anger and in horror at the same time.

"Huh?" Ayame blinked, looking to the road and was immediately screaming as he was about to drive into the wall of the building that was his shop.

Shigure sighed calmly, stepping on Ayame's foot, which was on top of the Brake. It was only lucky that they had stopped right in front of the little shop, or else they would have crashed.

"Oh! Shigure! My Hero!" Tohru exclaimed, patting Shigure over the head twice.

She did this because she knew that if she hugged him, he'd change into a Dog. Shigure, however, was blushing furiously at how childish he felt for actually _liking_ the girl patting him on the head.

Yuki glared daggers at Shigure, the nerve of him! _He_ could have done it, too, you know! If only he'd been sitting in the front instead of that stupid Dog!

Shigure had turned to look at Yuki and was greeted poorly with that death glare, making him even more embarrassed and nervous than he all ready was. He shouldn't have been messing around with Tohru, but he really wasn't! She was just congratulating him after all!

Ayame sensed the tension in the air and laughed nervously. "All right! Since we're here, how about we get Tohru into that wonderful dress and then get going?"

"Huh? Going where?" Kyo asked curiously, it was obvious that he hadn't been filled in on the truth or the lie.

"Hmm? Oh, to the fashion show, of course!"

Tohru and Yuki's eyes went as wide as saucers when they heard this.

"F-Fashion show?! Shigure said it was a Modeling Shoot!" Tohru stammered.

Shigure laughed nervously as well, a hand behind his head and a sweatdrop. "Well… I might have exaggerated a bit…"

Yuki made his famous 'Portrait of Fury' for Shigure again, and was now looking angrier and eviler than ever.

"How dare you lie to us that way!" he spoke angrily.

Tohru looked down, embarrassed as she gave Yuki's sleeve a light tug. Yuki blinked, returning to normal as he looked to her.

"What is it, Honda-san?"

"Well… I don't mind… Being in the Fashion Show that is…" the girl spoke, blushing.

Yuki's eyes went moderately wide. "But… why? He lied… and that's such a… an _interesting_ dress…" he said, blushing as he looked away from the girl.

"No… really, I'm fine with it!" Tohru admitted, smiling that smile of her's. She then looked to Ayame. "Let's go!"

"That's the spirit!" both Ayame and Shigure exclaimed together, picking up Tohru and rushing into the shop with the outfit.

"Umm… I guess… we're supposed to wait here…" Yuki mumbled.

"Aw great! I have to be the one to spend all this time with that damn ra-" Kyo began, but was interrupted when Yuki punched him out of the car, sending the stupid Cat into the brick area of the wall.

The Cat then fell to the ground, unable to move. Through Yuki's eyes, it looked more pathetic than just simply beaten.

"You really are a stupid, pathetic Cat…"Yuki mumbled, shaking his head.

It wasn't even five minutes later that Ayame and Shigure came walking out to Kyo and Yuki smiling. They held out their hands to point through the doors, smiling excitedly.

"Presenting! Tohru Honda-san!" the two exclaimed in unison.

The doors opened again, and the girl slowly walked out. Yuki's eyes were wide and cheeks as red as Kyo's hair when he watched her come out.

Tohru blushed, looking down at the concrete ground as she held her black-gloved hands together and stopped to stand in between Ayame and Shigure. The whole outfit was a bit smaller than Tohru's all ready small form, so every curve in her shape was shone. She was also _really_ showing some leg here! Just looking at those long, slim legs of her's made Yuki's heartbeat as fast as the speed of light!

His eyes slowly made their way up to take in every inch of her, stopping at her very curved chest. DAMN, that top was tight! His face must have turned even redder than ever this time! He was _way_ too close to changing into his rat form now! But he kept going, he looked to her beautiful face and found a loving smile but an embarrassed blush on it. He could have snickered quietly about this, but he was now looking at her hair. It no longer had its usual braids or ribbons, it was just loosely hanging over her shoulders.

Yuki gulped, turning and running into the car before there was a **POOF**, and the small Rat had appeared. Unfortunately for the Rat, Kyo too ran into the car before he also was changed into his Cat form.

Shigure and Ayame were laughing as hard as hell now at the two boys, leaving a very confused Tohru. She walked over to the car and bent down to looked at the two steaming and panting animals.

"Are… you two all right?" she asked.

What she didn't realize was that the skirt in the back of her dress had gone up a bit and she was now giving Ayame and Shigure a five-star show of her behind.

"I'M FINE!!" Kyo hissed, walking to the other side of the back seat away from Tohru and curling up into a ball.

Yuki slowly made his way toward Tohru, speaking. "You… You look so… beautiful…"

Tohru blushed very red when she realized that she'd received a compliment from the boy everyone calls the Prince.

"Thank you…"

"What are we still doing standing here?! We simply _must_ get to the Fashion Show before it gets too late! Now, we drive!" Ayame exclaimed, jumping into the Driver's Seat.

Shigure sat down in the back with Kyo, and Tohru sat down in the front passenger seat with Yuki sitting on her shoulder comfortably.

"That DAMN Rat! Why does _he_ get to sit on Tohru's shoulder?!" Kyo growled quietly.

Shigure blinked in surprise, but chuckled. _'Oh my… Looks like they both like her… But which one will she pick…? Which one will tell her?'_


	4. The Contest of Best Fashion

**Fruits Basket**

**The Heart of the Rat**

**By Rezu-chan

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Rezu-chan** does not own **Fruits Basket**, or any of the characters from the show that may appear in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Contest of Best Fashion

* * *

**

The minute they got to the 'Fashion Central' building that just a fourth of the way across town, Shigure went mad! All the girls were wearing the 'in' clothes, which were at the moment, very short mini skirts.

"High school girls! High school girls! All for me! High school girls!" he sang, flying around by every one of the girls.

"What a… pervert…" Kyo mumbled with an anger cross on his head.

He pulled the shoulder side of his sweat jacket a bit since he'd just transformed back into his human form from his Cat form. Apparently, while in the car, Shigure had been trying to drink water from an open cup of water. So when Ayame went over a bump in the road, the water just jumped from the inside of the cup and landed right on top of the poor Cat's head.

Kyo flipped his bangs as an attempt to toss all the water from them, but as the droplets of water left his hair, all the girls got excited. As a mop of girls came his way, he shouted and scrambled back into the car. It was only lucky that Ayame had put the top over the car to keep out the girls.

"Brother, would you do something for me? Please?" the Snake asked, smiling.

"And what… may I ask do you want me to do?" Yuki asked, folding his little arms. He was still sitting on Tohru's shoulder and was still in Rat form.

"When Tohru puts you down, you will change back… Instead of changing into those normal clothes, I'd like you to change into the matching male outfit I made to go with the one Tohru's wearing!"

"It better not be indecent…"

"It's not!" Ayame exclaimed, taking out the outfit and showing that it was a black top with cherry blossom petals going from the left shoulder to the right thigh and very long pants that went to the ankle. Of course, the pants were black with the same Celtic linings as on Tohru's except at the pockets.

Yuki blinked in surprise. "Wow… That's actually not bad…"

"Will you do it then? It'll keep the boys away from Tohru if you're with her! And I don't think the girls will get _too_ near you if you hold her arm in yours…"

Yuki blushed yet again, jumping off of Tohru's shoulder and into the back seat where that stupid Cat had changed again due to embarrassment. With the pink smoke trapped in the car, it was _very_ easy to change into the outfit unseen.

Ayame then looked to Tohru. "Oh yes, and we wouldn't want to give away the surprise of your dress, so please, wear this coat over it."

Tohru took the coat and looked at it. It was very, very long, and it was black, too. There was a cherry blossom flower at both of the shoulders of it, and all of the linings on it were pale pink. So, the girl slipped it on over the revealing dress, and buttoned it from her chest to the very edge of the dress skirt so no one would even see the a small bit of the outfit.

* * *

The crazed girls had been backed away from the car thanks to a few policemen, and now the Driver's door had opened. Out came Ayame, and he smiled at everyone, causing an uproar for the girls again. 

"I am Ayame Sohma! And now, I'd like to present my two best creations yet!"

He opened the back passenger door, letting Yuki take a step out of the car. Yuki smiled at his brother, which rarely happened.

The rabid fan girls were now going CRAZY, but Yuki had enough sense not to run back into the car. Ayame had closed the door and was now opening the front passenger door.

Yuki held out his arm to the girl inside, smiling with the smallest of blushes.

Tohru had shakily put her hand on his arm and slowly pulled herself out of the car. Hearing Ayame slam the door shut, she felt herself wrap her arm around Yuki's, sending a tingle of warmth through the both of them.

Yuki just smiled again as the two walked down the red carpet that had been placed so the Fashion Show participants and their escorts could go through unharmed by the cheering fans of fashion.

A camera crew and a reporter came up to the three, making them all stop in their tracks. The female reporter walked to Ayame and spoke.

"Ayame-san! Your outfits are wonderful, as usual! But who are your two new models?"

"Well, this is my younger brother and his girlfriend… Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda." Ayame answered, grinning furiously.

Yuki's eyes went wide; he looked to Ayame with surprise, only to receive a wink from his older brother. It seemed as though Shigure had filled him in on how he felt from Tohru!

'_Note to self… Kill Shigure…'_ Yuki thought, closing his eyes and blushing in embarrassment.

Tohru just smiled at Yuki, whispering. "Just for today… let's allow them to think we're together… OK? It'll probably be better for Ayame if we leave it at that…"

The Prince looked at Tohru thoughtfully with those now sparkling purple hues, smiling his true smile. "Well… all right… I guess we can…"

Just then, the President of the Prince Yuki Fan Club had gotten through the crowd and was now gasping at what she saw.

"Prince Yuki! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! But… no… That's Tohru Honda!"

Motoko glared angrily at the girl, but when she saw the outfit the girl was wearing, she completely forgot about who was wearing it. The coat really _did_ look wonderful.

"So, you are Yuki Sohma? You look so much like your brother!" the reporter said, trying to compliment.

Yuki could have anime fell, but instead, he just sweatdropped. "You don't know how many times I hear that in a week…"

"Is that so wrong?" the reporter asked, tilting her head, but then she looked to Tohru. "And you're Tohru Honda? Is it true that you and Yuki have gotten together? Because my dear, you two make the cutest of couples!"

Tohru just started to blush, looking away from the woman and putting her free and on one of her warmed cheeks. "Well… yes…"

Kyo had sneaked his way into the boys' crowd and was now looking out at Yuki, Tohru and Ayame. He glared when he heard what the reporter asked, but he was stunned when he heard Tohru's quiet answer.

'_No… She was… the one person I…'_ he thought, wide-eyed. "Th-That damn Yuki… He's done it again…"

"Well, that's about all the questions I have for you! Go on ahead into the building! You need time to get ready for the show!" the Reporter said, leaving the scene and going over to another participant.

This left Yuki, Tohru and Ayame to enter the 'Fashion Central' store.

* * *

"Great acting, Honda-san…" Yuki complimented, smiling. 

"Yuki… I… I wasn't acting…"

"Huh?" Yuki was about to ask what she meant, but then Ayame pulled her away to the make-up room.

* * *

Yuki was now standing back stage, watching all the people walk out onto the catwalk. Occasionally, one of the women about to go out to model their outfit would wink at him. However, he felt nothing but disgust. 

He then heard a stomping sound behind him, turning around to see an angry but hurt looking Kyo.

"What do you want, you Stupid Cat?"

"Damn Rat… You just… You just _had_ to be lucky enough to be Tohru's boyfriend for a day!"

"What are you going on about now? I care for Tohru very much, and it was only a matter of time before this happened!" Yuki spat, glaring. "Besides, I'm the only one who's ever actually there for her… You never do anything… You're just the stupid Cat who can't do a thing for anyone…"

Kyo was really getting mad now. "YOU'RE WRONG!!"

Yuki wasn't intimidated, but he did get quiet so he could hear what the Cat had to say.

"You're… wrong… I've done stuff… for her… And… you're not the only one… who cares for her…" Kyo explained, slowly getting quiet.

Yuki blinked, his anger leaving him when he saw a hint of tears in Kyo's eyes.

The Cat just turned around and ran off, leaving a slightly angry Rat. Yuki turned around, only to just barely be on time to see a smiling Tohru walk out onto the catwalk.

Tohru smiled as she walked out in front of all the people, stopping every once in a while and making a pose for the cameras.

'_Thank you, Mom! You're modeling lessons came in real handy!'_ she thought, walking to the very end of the catwalk.

She smiled a sexy smile for the first time, and then she put a hand behind her head and the other on her hip. This pose made the crowd roar with excitement.

Yuki, who was standing backstage watching, was awestruck and blushing as brightly as the sun! She just looked so beautiful, but she was still in the coat… What was she going to do?

Tohru then turned around and did a spin, taking her coat off and tossing it up high. She was now just plain wearing the wonderful dress that Ayame had made for her. Unfortunately, she had gotten dizzy while spinning and was about to fall.

Yuki saw this and jumped out onto the stage. He caught the coat and landed behind Tohru, catching her with the arm that didn't hold coat.

The crowd went wild at this small scene that they did, clapping and whistling and everything they could think of to do to show their excitement and their admiration of them.

Tohru looked up at Yuki's smile, blushing as she stood up by herself again. The two then began to wave to the crowd as they walked backwards to exit the stage area.

"That was perfect, Honda-san… You were great out there." Yuki complimented, still smiling.

Tohru smiled back, nodding. "You were, too! Thank you for going out there and helping me…"

"Anytime… Anytime…"

"Tohru! Yuki! You two are a hit! Everyone loved you!" Ayame exclaimed, running over to them.

"Yes, yes! And Tohru, you look… quite exquisite… in that dress…" Shigure said with a light blush.

"Shut up, you stupid Pervert!!" Kyo shouted, punching Shigure over the head with his fist.

The poor Dog went straight down onto the floor, the lump from yesterday appearing, and a lump from just right now appearing on top of that one.

"Kyo! Don't be so mean to Shigure… He was just commenting on how he liked the dress!" Tohru said worriedly, kneeling down beside Shigure. "Are you all right?"

Yuki began to blush, and was now looking away from them and coughing. Ayame just chuckled, putting a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"So, you figured out that whenever she goes down like that she shows us her behind?"

"Why did you make that wonderful dress with that kind of flaw…?"

"What flaw? From what I can tell by your face, you actually like it…" Ayame whispered into his brother's ear before turning around and walking off.

Yuki blushed even more, turning to watch his brother go away.

'_What is he… trying to do to me…?'_


	5. The Cat's Confession and The Rat's Sorro...

**Fruits Basket**

**The Heart of the Rat**

**By Rezu-chan

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Rezu-chan** does not own **Fruits Basket**, or any of the characters from the show that will appear in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**The Cat's Confession and**

**The Rat's Sorrow

* * *

**

It had only taken them about an hour to get back to Shigure's house, even with Ayame's horrible driving! It was close, they'd almost gone right through the wall again, but this time, it was Kyo's doing when he just stomped on Ayame's foot to hit the brake. 

Yuki was again frustrated at how Tohru was being so nice to that stupid Cat! But at the same time, he just admired her even more. It seemed that the more she paid attention to everybody except for him; he wanted her even more.

Kyo was given two pats on the head, right between his slightly flattened cat ears. He blushed just a little bit, but was looking away from Tohru so he wouldn't show his face.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat…" Ayame began.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Yuki and Kyo both yelled.

Even with the so-called 'brotherly bonding' Yuki and Ayame had supposedly been through at the Fashion Show, it didn't seem to matter outside of the show. When they weren't being watched by millions of other people, they could be themselves. Of course, Ayame is _always_ himself and never actually acts. He's usually serious when to others he seems to be joking!

Streams of tears fell from Ayame's eyes and straight downward off his cheeks. "… But I must go… I bid ye all farewell! Until the next chance we may meet again… Ciao!"

As soon as everybody got out of his car, Ayame drove away. However, Shigure was praying that the Snake wouldn't be so oblivious when he was about to crash into something, or someone. It'd also be easy to do it since its all ready late noon and going on evening.

The Dog smiled, clapping his hands together. "Well! What do you say we all pitch in to help Tohru make dinner? It'd probably be best that way, especially since she and Yuki had done so much earlier!"

Tohru smiled, but Yuki was just confused. "Why should Honda-san even cook at all? She deserves a night off… don't you think?"

"Maybe so, but it'd be better that all four of us help cook than just the three of us… Especially since we're crappy chefs!" Kyo pointed it, getting a little bit pissed off.

Shigure just laughed at Kyo's comment, slapping his forehead as he did so.

"My point exactly! Now, how about we get started? We didn't eat lunch, you know!"

They all nodded, walking back into the house and getting ready to prepare their food.

* * *

Tohru went to her room, closing the door behind her and taking off the long coat Ayame had given to her. Going to the mirror, she looked at herself. She was almost surprised at what she saw; was it really her? 

Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were now in their third year of High School, and Tohru was ever so close to fulfilling her mother's wish of receiving her Diploma. While looking in the mirror, she noticed that she had gotten just a little bit taller, and her skin looked a bit tanner and smooth. Had it really been so long since she looked at herself in a mirror? She was just now noticing all these different things about herself!

Tohru smiled that sexy smile she had made at the show, making that same pose. She then jumped, startling herself.

"Oh my gosh… I can't believe this is me!" she said quietly to herself.

She sighed, turning around and taking out some clothes that she could change into. Slowly taking off the dress, she felt it fall to the floor, leaving her with only her bra and panties.

The door suddenly opened, and Tohru gasped, trying to cover herself since she didn't have nearly enough time to pick up her dress.

Yuki stood in the doorway, staring at her with a blush plastered on his face. He did have enough sense to close the door, but his hands had a mind of their own. As did his eyes, for he couldn't even tear them away from Tohru's half naked figure.

"Yu-Yuki!"

"I… I'm sorry, Honda-san…" he said quickly, shutting his eyes and slowly closing the door.

Just as it almost shut, the girl's voice reached him.

"Wait! Um…"

He stopped, not opening it or closing it anymore. "What… is it?"

"Well… You can… come… in."

His eyes grew wide the minute he heard this. The woman he'd fallen in love with was now inviting him into her room while she was only wearing underwear! And what's worse! He actually opened the door and went in! Blushing, he closed the door behind him and looked up at her, struggling not to look at her body and just completely at her face.

"Was there something you wanted, Yuki?" she asked.

"Well… I…" Yuki began, but he was speechless. Upon seeing Tohru's nearly naked form, he'd forgotten. "… I guess I forgot…"

Tohru blushed, staying silent for quite a while.

Yuki was now holding back the urge to just get over to her and grab her. His heart and his Rat spirit were pushing him to want to kiss her… to do this and that with her… But how could he if he wasn't sure what her feelings of him were? He sighed, turning around and holding onto the door.

"I'll… see you in the kitchen…"

Tohru nodded with an "Mmmhmm." So the Prince walked out, leaving her to change into her normal clothes.

* * *

Yuki walked to his room and also changed into his usual outfit. He couldn't afford to get anything on this really great outfit, especially since it looked like it took a lot of work to make it. It was really a wonder how his goofy older brother Ayame could make such a fantastic work of art such as this. 

After changing, Yuki walked down stairs, finding that Shigure and Kyo had all ready started. Surprisingly, Shigure was indeed helping for once! Not just sitting around watching!

He stepped forward, seeing out of the corner of his eyes that Tohru was coming. He stopped, blushing as he stared straight down at the floor.

Tohru looked at Yuki with that same embarrassed look before going to help Shigure try to boil some water.

After nearly blowing up the kitchen, Kyo and Yuki decided it was time to throw the Dog out to the living/dining room to wait. The wait wasn't very long though.

Everyone walked to their spots at the table, and Tohru gave Shigure his tray of food.

"Honestly! I don't understand _why_ you _still_ gave him the food if he was the one who almost screwed everything up!" Kyo said, nearly shouting.

"All the more reason to love her…" Yuki whispered quietly to himself.

"Huh?" Tohru asked, thinking that she might've heard him say something.

Yuki got flustered for a moment. "Umm… I-I didn't say anything!"

Kyo gave that damn Rat a glare for all he was worth, he had heard what Yuki said, and was very angry. He ate as fast as he could and then ran off to his room.

Tohru was confused, but didn't let it bother her. She thanked the Lord that she didn't need to go to work today, and was soon found doing the dishes.

"Need some help?" Yuki asked, smiling.

Tohru blushed, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She nodded, not wanting to be impolite.

So Yuki took the towel and began to dry the dishes as Tohru washed them.

"Listen, Honda-san… I'm sorry about earlier… I should have knocked before going into your room…" he spoke, closing his eyes and hanging his head in shame.

"No… It's OK, you don't need to apologize… I _did_ let you in, you know…" Tohru reminded, turning even redder when she realized what she had done. "… I don't really know what drove me to do it… But I really didn't mind when you came in… Even if I _wasn't_ wearing any clothes."

By the time she'd finished this sentence, she had realized that she'd finished washing all of the dishes and was now washing a cup that she'd finished washing _long_ ago.

Yuki chuckled quietly, noticing what she hadn't. "Well, if we're done here, why don't we go to bed? Tomorrow's Sunday, and you know what that means…"

"… Another Sohma comes to visit… Whether it be Momiji, Kisa, or even Ayame again, it's sure to happen!" Tohru finished for him, smiling.

The Prince nodded, smiling back. The two walked out of the kitchen, and Tohru went upstairs alone since Yuki had to talk to Shigure, who was reading the paper all over again at the dining table.

Tohru slowly made her way toward her room, but then a voice called out to her.

"Hey Tohru!"

She turned her head quickly, seeing Kyo leaning against the wall with a serious but struggling look on his face.

"Could I… talk to you for a minute?"

"Huh? Sure, Kyo… What is it?" the girl asked, tilting her head and blinking.

Kyo walked into his room, waiting at the door as Tohru walked in after him. He shut the door and thought for a moment.

'_I… I'm going to tell her… No matter what, I have to tell her! I'm going to do what that Damn Yuki couldn't do… I'm going to win her for myself and watch him wallow in his sorrow!'_

"What did you need, Kyo?" Tohru asked, smiling sweetly.

"Umm…" Kyo began, blushing. _'Damn! She's just too… too… too cute! God! Why can't I…'

* * *

_

Yuki blinked, walking to Tohru's room and finding it empty, but hearing loud talking in Kyo's room. With narrowed eyes, he tiptoed to that stupid Cat's room and put his ear to the door to eavesdrop on what was going on.

* * *

"Tohru, I… I…" Kyo began again, getting a little bit frustrated. 

Tohru just stood there, smiling as she waited to hear what he had to say.

"Come on, Kyo… You can tell me…"

"I… I l-l-lo…" he tried to say, eyes tightly shut. He got so angry with himself for not being able to say it, that he just yelled it. "I LOVE YOU!"

Tohru jumped in surprise at the Cat's Confession. Kyo, however, was staring at her with a blush and a hopeful look on his face.

"There… I… I said it…"

* * *

Yuki, who was standing outside the door listening in, had wide eyes. The Stupid Cat actually did it… he told Tohru his feelings for her; the only thing Yuki himself couldn't do even though he had lots of chances to do so. 

His eyes drooped, sadness engulfing him. He slowly slunk away from the room, trying to hold back his tears. The poor little Rat near that he cared for Tohru much more than that Stupid Cat did, but it was up to Tohru who she wanted to be with, not him.

* * *

Tohru sighed, walking to Kyo and putting her hands on his shoulders. A sad look was on her face as she spoke. 

"I… I'm sorry, Kyo… But… I love… somebody else…"


	6. Akito's Plan and Hatori's Power

1**Fruits Basket**

**The Heart of the Rat**

**By Rezu-chan

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Rezu-chan** does not own **Fruits Basket**, or any of the characters from the show that may appear in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Akito's Plan and Hatori's Power**

* * *

Yuki sat on his bed, staring down at his hands with almost black eyes. He was sad, but he was also angry. Angry because that Stupid Cat was able to do what he couldn't! That the Stupid Cat probably did this just to spite him! So now, he felt even worse.

He could hear Kyo's bedroom door open, and small feet walking out of it. The Prince just grinned slightly; they were the feet of the only woman he'd ever loved, and the only woman he ever would. Even if that Stupid Cat had her now... he could always dream.

Just then, he heard _his_ door slide open. Looking up quickly to see who it was, he saw Tohru standing in the doorway. He blinked with confused and curious eyes, only to receive a sad look from the girl. He felt awful now, even if he didn't do anything.

"Yuki... Kyo told me something... That he loved me... And he wanted to know my feelings for him..." she explained, looking at the floor for a moment before looking up at Yuki's face with a smile. "... and I told him that he was too late. My heart all ready belongs to somebody else."

Yuki looked up at her with surprised wide eyes. She'd turned Kyo down? Then this means that he still had a chance! But... who is that person that Tohru loves?

"Umm... May I ask...? Who do you... have the strongest feelings for?" he asked, blushing out of embarrassment for his question. "I don't mean to be forward... but... Who is it that you truly love?"

Tohru smiled, taking a step forward and opening her mouth to speak, but when she was about to talk, that Dog yelled from downstairs.

"Tohru! Can I see you down here for a minute?"

Yuki fell backwards onto the bed, infuriated at the interruption. But it'd probably be best to go see what Shigure wants.

"Go on ahead, Honda-san... You can... tell me later..."

Tohru nodded, bowing before walking out of the room and down the stairs to Shigure's office.

Yuki glared at the wall. "What's that Dog up to?" he mumbled, getting up and following the route Tohru took downstairs.

* * *

He sat down in the living room, waiting for Tohru to come out. 

"I got a call from Akito... He says that he'd like to speak with you at the main house, and that you shouldn't tell Yuki or Kyo that you're going."

Tohru's eyes grew wide. "Akito...?"

"Yes, I will take you myself. And don't worry about a thing! What Yuki and Kyo don't know won't hurt them!"

This didn't make the girl feel any better, in fact, it made her feel worse. The two boys were a little protective of her, but right now, she'd really need it if she was going to go face Akito, of all people! After what happened last time, it was almost incredible that she'd be sent to see him _again_!

"All right… Will we go right now, then?"

Shigure just grinned sadly, standing up and nodding. "Come along… Let's go."

He opened the door, letting Tohru walk out first. The girl sighed, seeing Yuki staring straight at her. She hoped that she wouldn't slip what they were going to do, for she just _hated_ to lie to Yuki!

Yuki stood up, walking to Tohru. "Honda-san, what happened?"

"I found out something awful," she said sadly, hanging her head. "… W-We ran out of… rice…"

Shigure blinked, keeping in his laughter. _'Couldn't she have thought of something better?'_

"Oh, then you'll have to go grocery shopping again. I'll come with you, I'm sure you could use some help carrying everything." The Rat offered, smiling.

"Ah! No, that's won't be necessary! I'll be going with her! So you can just stay here at home… I'm sure you won't mind being left here with Kyo, right?" The Dog asked, taking Tohru's hand and running off. "I didn't think so, bye now!"

* * *

Upon reaching the Main House, Tohru noticed that Momiji and Kisa were playing at the front gate. She smiled as she approached them.

"Hello Momiji! Hi Kisa! It's so great to see you two again!"

The Rabbit and Tiger stopped playing and looked at her, but smiling sadly at Tohru.

"Sissy… I'm so… so sorry…" Kisa said, trying to hold back tears.

"Huh?" Tohru blinked in confusion as Kisa ran and hugged her, crying. "Sorry…? For… what?"

Momiji sighed. "Tohru… You… You won't be able to see us again after today…"

The girl blinked again, tilting her head cluelessly. "I don't understand… Why won't I…?"

Shigure cleared his throat, taking her wrist and pulling her away. "We… better go see Akito now…"

Tohru nodded, following The Dog in through the Sohma House gates. All of the Sohmas were standing outside of their houses as the two walked down the path, all looking sadly at her.

She decided not to ask, but she knew she'd saw the hint of tears in Shigure's eyes.

* * *

They entered the room of which belonged to Akito, only to find him lying down at the open door with the bird twittering on his hand. Hatori sat in a corner, and he was now staring at Tohru. 

"It's nice to see you again… Tohru Honda-san…" the Head of the Sohma House greeted, not even moving or looking toward her.

"A-Akito… What is it you… wanted to see me about…?" Tohru asked, sitting down on her knees.

"About Yuki and Kyo… I do believe that you and Yuki went to a Fashion Show together, and I was told that you two had gotten together…" Akito spoke softly, slowly turning his handsome head so his narrowed eyes could look at her. "… I also know that Kyo told you how he felt about you…"

Tohru's eyes had widened now, and she had to bite her lip to keep from gasping.

"Tell me, Honda-san… Which is true… Have gotten with Yuki, or will you go with Kyo…?"

She gulped, speaking with a stutter. "W-Well… Ayame thought it'd be appropriate to make everyone think that Yuki and I was a couple… It's not really true, though. And about Kyo, I turned him down…"

"… Good… The Cat doesn't deserve anyone's love… But what about Yuki?"

"What _about_ Yuki?"

Akito just chuckled quietly to himself. "It's come to my attention that he's been acting strangely, only around you. He's been blushing, and Shigure's told me that my little Rat as fallen in love with you…"

Tohru turned her head right away, looking to Shigure at once. "Shigure… Is this… true…?"

"It is… Yuki told me yesterday…" The Dog replied, looking down with closed eyes.

"How dare you…" Akito said, he was now in front of Tohru, and he slapped her with the back of his left hand. "… How dare you make _my_ little Yuki fall in love… with _you_…"

Tohru was speechless, after being slapped; she didn't think it'd be right to speak. However, she felt Akito's hand tightly grab her chin, and she was forced to look at his fake kindness.

"You _are_ a very ugly girl… And you've meddled with this family for far too long…" the boy began, eyes now widening evilly as he spat. "… Now you will pay! Hatori! Erase this girl's memories!"

Tohru gasped at the command Akito had given The Dragon, watching as the tall man walked toward her. Tears formed in her eyes as she felt her chin being released, and Hatori place his hand over her eyes.

"Hatori… why…?"

"I'm sorry, Tohru… But I must obey what Akito says…" The Dragon reminded, close to tears himself.

Suddenly, the sliding door came open and Yuki stood in the way.

"Don't Do It, Hatori! Tohru-kun!"

It was too late, the minute he'd surprised Hatori by opening the door, the white flash occurred in Tohru's mind. Everything she knew of the Sohmas' was erased, and the beam lightly pushed her back. She fell backwards onto the floor, unconscious.

Yuki stared in a mixture of hatred, anger and sorrow at Akito. His pupils turned into slits as he roared out.

"AKITO!"


	7. The Heart of the Rat

**Fruits Basket**

**The Heart of the Rat**

**By Rezu-chan**

**Disclaimer: _Rezu-chan_ does not own _Fruits Basket_; or any of the characters from the show what are in this fic.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Heart of the Rat

* * *

**

Yuki stared with teary wide eyes at the unconscious woman who lay on the floor. She was the only person he could ever love, the only person who actually made him feel so wonderful. It was almost unbelievable that she would no longer be the girl he loved so very much. 

He turned to glare menacingly at that insane scoundrel known only as the idiot who was the head of the Sohma Family; Akito.

"YOU!" he shouted in anger, running forward and kicking Akito with all of his strength.

The poor boy got the air knocked out of him, and was sent through at least five of the walls in this house. Akito lay on the ground, panting as he tried to catch his breath again. There was a small stream of blood flowing from his lip toward the floor, showing _just_ how fragile he was.

Shigure and Hatori looked to Yuki with surprised wide eyes, only to see the sight of the enraged Rat. _This_ was the Rat's true nature; to protect the ones they love. Apparently, they get just as angry when they aren't able to fulfill this trait of theirs.

"Y-Yuki!" Shigure stuttered, getting slightly frightened.

Yuki's long silver bangs shadowed his eyes, a smirk curling on his delicate lips.

"Akito… will die…"

Shigure and Hatori got up immediately, blocking the only way to get to where Akito lay helpless and vulnerable. It seemed as though they thought that Yuki was going to go beat the living daylights out of the Head of the Family, but when they didn't see the Rat make any movement to do so, they were surprised by what he did next.

Yuki fell to his knees, tears running down the sides of his cheeks. He turned himself around as he sat, crawling over to the girl.

"Toh… ru…" he cooed, his tears falling onto the girl's face.

She began to stir slightly, her forest green eyes opening slowly. She looked up to see the crying Yuki, blushing.

'_Why is he… crying? Why is Prince Yuki crying?'_ he thought before asking out loud. "Sohma-kun? What's going on? Why are you crying?"

Yuki's eyes widened as he was called '**Sohma-kun**,' she really _didn't_ remember him. He foolishly put his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace, but was careful to make sure she didn't touch his body. He kept his knees in between them.

"Honda-san… No… Tohru-kun… You don't… remember…?" he sobbed into the girl's shoulder.

Tohru blinked confusedly, tilting her head a little bit. "What are you talking about? And… where are we?"

Shigure watched as Yuki began to cry even more at the questions he was asked. A sad look spread on the Dog's face as he watched the sobbing Rat continue to 'hug' the Onigiri. Now he felt awful for telling Akito… He could have kept it all to himself, but no… He thought that the Head of the Family had a right to know _everything_ that went on in the Sohma family.

"Tohru-kun… I want you… to remember…" Yuki spoke slowly as he continued to cry.

Tohru just watched him, waiting for him to explain what in the world he was talking about.

"I want… you to remember… all the good times we had together…" the Rat began again, his eyes slowly drying themselves as he looked her straight in the face. "I wanted… to tell you that… I… love you…"

Tohru's eyes went wide with surprise that the Prince of Kaiawaia High School had said it to _her_ of all people! But what he did next was what surprised her most.

Yuki leant forward and locked his lips with hers; kissing her with all the feelings he had just for her. With his eyes closed, he could tell that Tohru was still surprised, but he just continued and waited, as if for something to happen.

And something _did_ happen… Something in Tohru's brain, in the dark part, had pulsed for a moment and turned light. Her memories flooded back through her head in a 'fast forward' mode, and she remembered everything that happened between her and the whole entire Sohma Family.

She smiled, kissing him back.

When Yuki noticed that she was kissing him in return, he broke the kissof remembrancehe'd shared with her to restore her memories and stared at her, panting.

"Tohru…?"

Tohru's smile widened, nodding. "I'm back…"

Yuki's gloomy mood suddenly changed dramatically as his happiness rose above normal. He pulled her into another hug, forgetting about the transformation thing, and was then changed into a Rat in a poof of smoke, again.

Tohru just smiled and giggled at his rarely made mistake. "You forgot, didn't you?"

The little Rat just smiled up at her, laughing as he ran up her arm and onto her shoulder.

"I'm so glad… you're back…"

Shigure and Hatori smiled at the two, but were a little bit surprised.

"How did she…?" Hatori asked quietly to Shigure.

"Well… The children born under the sign of the Rat _are_ supposed to be very, _very_ special! In more ways than one, I might add!" the Dog replied, his smile widening as he ran over to the two.

"Oh my! I do believe we'll have to make plans for the wedding!"

There was another **POOF** of smoke, and Yuki returned to his human form. He jumped up and smashed that perverted Dog over the head.

Shigure seemed to be spending _a lot_ of time on the floor, and now he had three lumps on his head! Two from Kyo and one from Yuki.

"Give it a rest, will you?" the Rat glared, but was silenced by Tohru handing him his clothes.

He looked at her, smiling gently with a small blush. Taking his clothes, he put them on, and then took her hand and walked away. They left the Sohma House, and went back to Shigure's House as a true couple.


End file.
